


Amortentia: profumo di neve, di libri e...

by robs



Series: slytherins' tales [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Best Friends, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 15:39:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1433833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robs/pseuds/robs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Da quando ho memoria, Theodore è sempre stato il mio migliore amico. [...]<br/>Non avevo mai pensato che l'affetto sincero e profondo che provavo per lui potesse essere qualcosa di diverso da una semplice amicizia. Eppure mi dava fastidio vederlo chinare lo sguardo davanti alle avance delle ragazzine che stravedevano per lui [...].</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Da quando ho memoria, Theodore è sempre stato il mio migliore amico._  
 _Lo conosco da sempre, siamo praticamente cresciuti insieme;_  
 _gli ho sempre voluto molto bene, come poteva essere altrimenti?_  
 _Non avevo mai pensato che l'affetto sincero e profondo che_  
 _provavo per lui potesse essere qualcosa di diverso da una semplice amicizia._  
 _Eppure mi dava fastidio vederlo chinare lo sguardo davanti_  
 _alle avance delle ragazzine che stravedevano per lui,_  
 _con un sorriso delicato e sincero a piegargli le labbra._  
 _Perché? A quel tempo non avrei saputo cosa rispondere._  


“Credo che tu sia innamorato, Draco.”  
La voce di Pansy mi risvegliò dai miei pensieri.  
Eravamo nell'immensa biblioteca di Hogwarts, chini sui nostri manuali di Pozioni per una ricerca che il professor Piton ci aveva assegnato per la lezione successiva. Ero sempre stato affascinato da quel luogo, così pieno di conoscenza, con il profumo delle pagine ingiallite e impolverate di vecchi tomi. Mi ricordava quella del Manor, eppure era diversa: mi sentivo a casa, tra le mura del castello, una sensazione che provavo raramente tra le pareti della villa della mia famiglia.  
Alzai gli occhi dalla pergamena sulla quale stavo scrivendo il procedimento lungo ed elaborato della pozione, ed incrociai lo sguardo della mia migliore amica: mi scrutava attentamente, le labbra strette in un'espressione pensierosa e le iridi scure che scavavano nelle mie.  
Era proprio nel suo stile uscirsene con frasi di quel genere durante lo studio; sorrisi mentalmente del mio pensiero, inarcando un sopracciglio con aria impassibile.  
“Dici?” domandai, e lei annuì. “In effetti trovo molte affinità con l'Amortentia, Pansy, credo che tu abbia ragione.”  
Alzò gli occhi al cielo, infastidita dal mio sarcasmo, e sbuffò: era così bello sentirla sbuffare, quel suono mi ricordava una volta in più che eravamo a Hogwarts e non rinchiusi nelle nostre ville dove avere certe reazioni era considerato segno di maleducazione.  
“Guarda che non sto scherzando,” ribatté seccata, tamburellando le dita sul tavolo in legno scuro e ricominciando a fissarmi come se fossi un interessante soggetto di studio. “Ti sei innamorato.”  
Il viso di Theodore irruppe all'improvviso, per un secondo, nei miei pensieri; solo per un attimo, poi scomparve lasciandosi dietro una strana sensazione di incompiutezza.  
“D'accordo, d'accordo,” soffiai in tono condiscendente, tornando a leggere e trascrivere il procedimento della pozione; quell'immagine, dopo ciò che Pansy aveva detto, mi aveva lasciato addosso un certo nervosismo, ma lei era l'ultima persona a cui avrei lasciato ad intendere che fossi rimasto turbato. “Ora torna a lavorare, non voglio che Serpeverde perda punti per colpa tua.”  
“Se Piton mi punisce divento la migliore amica della Brown,” disse lei, sottolineando quanto fosse improbabile che il professore togliesse punti alla nostra Casa. “Lo giuro.”


	2. Chapter 2

_Pansy era quel genere di ragazza che non si fa problemi_  
 _a dire le cose come stanno: era schietta, sincera a tal punto_  
 _da dimostrarsi quasi crudele con le sue constatazioni._  
 _Non mi piaceva essere l'oggetto di tali constatazioni._  


“Pansy dice che ti sei innamorato.”  
Nel silenzio sonnacchioso del nostro dormitorio, il sussurro di Theodore risuonò chiaro e forte come un grido. Non mi ero accorto di non essere l'unico ancora sveglio, troppo perso nei miei pensieri e nella tormentata ricerca di risposte che non riuscivo a trovare, quindi sobbalzai tra le lenzuola color verde smeraldo quando la voce del ragazzo mi arrivò alle orecchie.  
Sospirai appena, chiedendomi perché fosse capitato proprio a me di finire nel mirino di Pansy.  
“A quanto pare ne è convinta,” bofonchiai in risposta. Lo sentii aprire le tende del suo letto ed accendere alcune delle candele che galleggiavano a mezz'aria; lo imitai, ringraziando intimamente Merlino di poter trascorrere con la compagnia del mio migliore amico quella che sarebbe sicuramente stata una, l'ennesima, notte insonne.  
“Non lo sei?” mi chiese, incrociando il mio sguardo appena illuminato dal tenue bagliore delle candele appena accese. Mi sembrò di leggere tristezza sul suo volto pallido, prima che un'ormai familiare sensazione di leggero stordimento mi costringesse a sfuggire ai suoi occhi.  
Theodore era un bel ragazzo, lo sapevo. Possedeva quel tipo di bellezza che è il perfetto connubio tra pelle chiara, occhi azzurri e capelli del colore delle piume di corvo, tra quella sua perenne ed inconsapevole aria pensierosa e un poco malinconica e la scintilla di genuina curiosità verso il mondo che brillava sempre nelle sue iridi celesti.  
Continuavo a chiedermi perché fosse stato proprio il suo volto ad entrare nei miei pensieri quel pomeriggio, quando Pansy aveva insistito con la sua teoria sull'innamoramento, ma più ci riflettevo e più la risposta diventava talmente chiara da farmi paura e costringermi a scacciarla.  
“Le ho detto di mandarmi un gufo quando scoprirà il nome della ragazza mi ha rubato il cuore,” ribattei con leggerezza, piegando le labbra in un sorrisetto ironico; con la coda dell'occhio lo vidi chinare il capo tirando le labbra in una smorfia, e mi chiesi perché continuassi a percepire quella strana tristezza.  
“Ragazza, ovvio,” sussurrò con un'amarezza che mai, prima di allora, avrei potuto associare a lui.  
Mi si strinse lo stomaco, mi pentii delle mie parole e cominciai a cercare con una furia quasi disperata qualcosa da ribattere, la sensazione di incompiutezza di quel pomeriggio che tornava lenta ma prepotente a farsi strada in me.  
“Be', Draco, buon per te,” disse Theodore, prima che riuscissi a trovare le parole da dire, tornando a sdraiarsi e voltandomi le spalle. Per chiudere le tende smeraldine del suo baldacchino, mormorò un incantesimo sfiorando la bacchetta che, lo sapevo, teneva sempre sotto il cuscino. “Buonanotte.”


	3. Chapter 3

_Ricordo di non aver chiuso occhio, quella notte, sommerso_  
 _da sensi di colpa che cercavo di scacciare senza esito._  
 _Mi ero trovato a odiare Pansy per non aver tenuto la bocca_  
 _chiusa, odiare lo stesso Theodore per quello strano comportamento_  
 _che aveva avuto durante la nostra conversazione notturna;_  
 _avevo pure odiato me stesso, per non essere riuscito a_  
 _trattenere il mio migliore amico, per aver detto qualcosa_  
 _capace di ferirlo senza nemmeno rendermene conto._  
 _Il giorno dopo, Theodore ed io non scambiammo neppure_  
 _una parola, per la prima volta nelle nostre vite._  


Pansy continuava a fissarmi, fastidiosa ed irritante come una zanzara in un'umida serata estiva, mentre prendevo appunti sulla lezione di Storia della Magia, noiosissima come sempre. La voce pesante e strascicata del professor Rüf rischiava seriamente di farmi addormentare, dopo la notte trascorsa in bianco, ma la sensazione degli occhi di Pansy che cercavano di perforarmi la nuca mi faceva rimanere sveglio. Naturalmente non le ero grato per niente grato del gesto, visto che proprio lei, con il suo comportamento, era una delle cause della mia insonnia.  
Segnai un paio di date di battaglie importanti sull'angolo in alto a destra della mia pergamena, prima che il professore ci comunicasse che la lezione era finita.  
Ci fu un forte tramestio di sedie, libri chiudi di colpo e studenti dalle voci impastate di sonno che blateravano parole senza senso, sorretti da amici nelle stesse, vergognose condizioni.  
Infilai il grosso tomo di studio nella tracolla che indossavo ogni giorno e superai tutti gli altri, ancora mezzi addormentati, per uscire dall'aula affiancato come sempre da Vincent e Gregory.  
“Si può sapere cos'hai?” sbottò Pansy non appena mettemmo piede nel corridoio, appiccicandosi al mio fianco dopo aver sorriso con distratta gentilezza a Vincent per averle ceduto il posto. La ignorai, come avevo fatto per tutta la mattina, evitando di incrociare il suo pressante sguardo pieno di invadente curiosità. Come avevo fatto con Theodore, dopotutto.  
“Continua pure ad ignorami, nessun problema,” aggiunse acida, innervosendosi ancora di più per il mio ostinato silenzio. “Che Salazar mi pietrifichi all'istante se dico una balla, ma tu e Theodore quando litigate siete più isterici di me e Daphne messe insieme in fase pre-ciclo! Cos'è successo stanotte, eh? Ieri sera eravate culo e camicia come sempre, stamattina sprizzate negatività da tutti i pori e non vi parlate neanche.”  
Continuai a tacere, camminando a spedito verso l'aula di Incantesimi, e sperando con tutto me stesso che Pansy si arrendesse presto perché la mia poca pazienza stava giungendo velocemente alla fine. In un altro momento avrei sorriso davanti al suo forbito vocabolario, ma _in un altro momento_.  
“Voi sapete che cosa è successo?” domandò, rivolgendosi a Vince e Greg, quando finalmente capì che era inutile insistere con me. Non mi voltai a guardarli, ma seppi che avevano entrambi scosso la testa quando sentii Pansy sbuffare e bofonchiare qualcosa riguardo la stupidità maschile.


	4. Chapter 4

_Pansy aveva tentato di farmi parlare, senza esito,_  
 _tutto il giorno. Vince e Greg sembravano divertiti dalla_  
 _situazione, anche se potevo percepire chiaramente che_  
 _fossero a loro volta preoccupati per il cattivo sangue che_  
 _sembrava esserci tra me e Theodore._  
 _Avrei voluto chiedergli perché se la fosse presa tanto,_  
 _ma il mio orgoglio mi impediva di fare il primo passo:_  
 _dopotutto sono un Malfoy, certe cose le abbiamo nel sangue._  


“La coppia del secolo è scoppiata, eh?”  
Eravamo in dormitorio, quando Blaise diede fiato alla bocca con quella frase.  
Non eravamo mai andati d'accordo, lui ed io; secondo Pansy perché i nostri caratteri erano troppo simili, secondo me perché era una grandissima testa di cazzo, per dirla finemente.  
Stavo piegando la divisa per metterla sul baule, e mi bloccai con il mantello tra le mani. Con la coda dell'occhio vidi che Theodore si era irrigidito nella stessa posizione; eravamo cresciuti serviti e riveriti da schiere di Elfi Domestici che si occupavano di tutte le faccende domestiche e avevamo entrambi sviluppato un certo astio nei confronti degli abiti spiegazzati. A Hogwarts ci eravamo abituati a tenere i nostri vestiti in ordine, piegati e riposti nei nostri bauli per evitare che si stropicciassero.  
Lanciai un'occhiataccia a Blaise, appoggiando il mantello sul letto ed incrociando le braccia pronto ad affrontarlo.  
“Non sono affari tuoi, Zabini.”  
Vincent e Gregory si erano spostati dietro di me in modo stranamente silenzioso, come sempre pronti a difendermi: a volte mi dava fastidio quanto avessero preso sul serio le parole dei nostri genitori, ma altre mi faceva piacere essere spalleggiato da due energumeni come loro. Non che pensassi che sarei mai passato alle mani in una discussione, ma nel caso mi fosse servito un aiuto “poco ortodosso” ero sicuro che loro non si sarebbero fatti problemi a picchiare qualcuno.  
Blaise rise davanti alla mia espressione truce ed io fremetti dalla rabbia.  
“Mi capita raramente di sbagliare nel giudicare qualcuno, Malfoy, ma sembra che lo scopo della tua vita sia quello di sorprendermi: sei più stupido di quanto immaginassi,” ribatté con tranquillità, prima di darmi le spalle e cominciare a cambiarsi per andare a letto.


	5. Chapter 5

_Theodore ed io eravamo rimasti stupiti dalle parole_  
 _di Blaise: oltre ad avermi fatto innervosire, infatti,_  
 _mi avevano aperto gli occhi su quanto potesse essere_  
 _semplice la soluzione del mio dilemma._  


“Theo, posso parlarti?”  
La mattina dopo, nel dormitorio eravamo rimasti solo noi due: Blaise si svegliava sempre prestissimo, volatilizzandosi prima che anche noi ci alzassimo, e avevo chiesto a Vincent e Gregory di lasciarci soli per qualche minuto.  
La notte precedente non ero riuscito a prendere sonno finché non avevo preso la decisione di parlare con Theodore di ciò che era successo. Toccava a me, quella volta, calpestare il mio orgoglio: mi bruciava, devo ammetterlo, ma l'idea di perdere il mio migliore amico era molto peggiore. Non avevo l'assoluta certezza che mi avrebbe ascoltato, ma ne ero abbastanza sicuro.  
Senza guardarmi, annuì; mi stava dando le spalle, mentre piegava il pigiama e lo riponeva sul cuscino, e mi dava abbastanza fastidio. Mi trattenni dallo sbottare solo per il timore di perdere l'occasione di mettere in chiaro le cose.  
“Perché te la sei presa tanto, l'altra notte?”  
Sono sicuro che si aspettasse la mia domanda, non era uno stupido, ma s'irrigidì comunque.  
Lentamente si voltò, fino ad incrociare i miei occhi con i suoi, e si lasciò cadere sul letto con un piccolo sbuffo. Sembrava imbarazzato, un sospetto rossore aveva cominciato a colorargli le guance, e arrossii di riflesso: se era a disagio, mi sembrava ovvio che lo fossi anche io. Quel pensiero mi fece sorridere.  
“Non posso chiederti di lasciar perdere, vero?” domandò con un sospiro, alzando una mano per coprirsi gli occhi. Non voleva una risposta, per cui non gliela diedi. “Io... vedi, io... Salazar, non pensavo che potesse essere così difficile!” sbottò tutto d'un tratto, sbilanciandosi all'indietro per sdraiarsi. Non so esattamente cosa mi spinse a farlo, ma mi alzai dal mio letto e mi sedetti sul suo, accanto a lui. Sembrava stupito quanto me per il mio gesto, ma sorrise appena.  
“Sono messo davvero male, eh? In sedici anni che ci conosciamo non ti sei mai seduto sul mio letto di tua spontanea volontà,” scherzò, prima di sospirare e mettersi di nuovo a sedere sul letto. “Tanto vale approfittarne, visto che questa è la prima e sarà sicuramente l'ultima volta.”  
Stavo per chiedergli spiegazioni riguardo ciò che aveva appena detto, ma la sua bocca premuta contro la mia mi diede tutte le risposte che cercavo; erano risposte spaventose.  
Ad occhi sbarrati lo spinsi via e corsi fuori dal dormitorio.


	6. Chapter 6

_Le mie labbra bruciavano: era una sensazione_  
 _strana e sconosciuta, ma non del tutto sgradevole._  


Evitai Theodore per tutta la mattina, rifugiandomi prima in biblioteca con la scusa della ricerca di Trasfigurazione e successivamente in Sala Comune. Vince e Greg avevano capito da soli che qualcosa non andava, così mi avevano lasciato in pace, senza chiedermi nulla. Non si poteva dire lo stesso di Pansy, che cercava di attirare la mia attenzione ogni due minuti facendomi domande su domande. L'occhiata assassina che le avevo dedicato non appena aveva cominciato a parlarmi non era bastata a farla desistere, per cui avevo semplicemente deciso di ignorarla.  
Mi sentivo un po' in colpa, forse, per il modo in cui la stavo trattando; ma, tutto sommato, tutto ciò che era accaduto in quei giorni era stato possibile solo a causa delle sue chiacchiere circa il fatto che mi fossi innamorato. Ero troppo confuso per decidere se era stato un merito o una colpa; sapevo, però, che ciò che era successo con Theodore avrebbe cambiato completamente il nostro rapporto.  
Mi sfiorai sovrappensiero le labbra, gli occhi puntati sulle fiamme verdi del camino; potevo ancora sentire la pressione delicata della sua bocca sulla mia, e al pensiero un calore sconosciuto mi invadeva lo stomaco. Arrossii, rendendomi conto che quel bacio mi era piaciuto.  
“Vi siete baciati!”  
L'esclamazione esaltata di Pansy mi fece trasalire; non mi ero accorto, troppo preso nei miei pensieri, che si era seduta al mio fianco sul divano. Mi voltai a guardarla con aria truce, ma lei non diede peso alle minacce insite nella mia occhiataccia e continuò a sorridere.  
“Pansy, stai zitta,” sibilai, senza riuscire ad impedirmi di arrossire. Il suo sorriso si allargò ancora di più, e una luce birichina le illuminò le iridi scure.  
L'arazzo si aprì proprio in quel momento e Theodore entrò nella Sala Comune con un'espressione cupa sul volto, gli occhi azzurri puntati verso il pavimento.  
Mi sentii in colpa per averlo respinto in quel modo e l'angoscia mi strinse le viscere in una morsa: potevo rimediare in qualche modo per la reazione di quella mattina? Ero capace di chiedergli scusa, dando il colpo di grazia al mio già a pezzi orgoglio? Avevo il coraggio di dirgli che quel bacio, dopotutto, mi era piaciuto?


	7. Chapter 7

_No, non sarei stato capace di fare nulla di ciò che avevo pensato._  
 _Quella conclusione mi lasciò amareggiato, arrabbiato_  
 _con me stesso e con i miei invalicabili limiti._  


“Hai smesso anche di dormire, adesso?” domandò Pansy, indicando con un cenno le mie occhiaie; un sorrisetto malizioso le piegò le labbra, potevo immaginare senza problemi cosa stesse pensando, ma non ero in vena di giochetti. Scossi il capo, abbassando gli occhi sul piatto che avevo davanti, pieno delle uova e della pancetta che sarebbero dovuti essere la mia colazione: era tutto intatto, non avevo nemmeno preso in mano la forchetta, la fame mi aveva abbandonato. Anche senza vederla, capii che l'espressione di Pansy era mutata: lo sguardo che mi stava rivolgendo non era più invadente, era diventato più dolce, più delicato, e mi spinse ad alzare nuovamente gli occhi su di lei.  
“Cosa ti sta succedendo, Draco?” domandò in un sussurro, le sue iridi che scavavano nelle mie come qualche giorno prima in biblioteca. Sembrava sinceramente preoccupata per me ma, più che farmi piacere, il suo atteggiamento mi infastidì: odiavo essere compatito, la pena che leggevo sul suo viso mi fece fremere. Mi alzai bruscamente, senza risponderle, ed uscii dalla Sala Grande.  
Perso nei miei pensieri, con gli occhi bassi per nascondere al mondo il mio volto stanco e segnato, non mi accorsi della persona che mi stava venendo incontro finché la punta delle sue scarpe non entrò nel mio campo visivo. Aprii bocca per sibilargli di lasciarmi passare ma, non appena riconobbi il profumo fresco e pulito del ragazzo, la richiusi di colpo: dovetti stringere i pugni per darmi il coraggio di alzare lo sguardo ed incrociare il suo.  
Theodore mi parve stanco, il volto tirato e gli occhi infossati come se anche lui faticasse a dormire, la notte; aveva le labbra screpolate, notai senza rendermi perfettamente conto di aver concentrato tutta la mia attenzione su quel dettaglio poco importante.  
“Dobbiamo parlare,” disse semplicemente, senza nessuna inflessione particolare nel tono della voce. I suoi occhi azzurri perforavano i miei, eppure avevo come l'impressione che non mi stesse guardando davvero: era lì, lo potevo vedere, potevo sentire il suo profumo, eppure la sensazione che fosse lontano era tangibile. Annuii, senza trovare per l'ennesima volta il coraggio di parlare. “Alle cinque davanti alle Serre. E vieni da solo, per favore.”


	8. Chapter 8

_Durante le lezioni la mia mente vagò per conto_  
 _proprio, senza badare minimamente né alle parole_  
 _dei professori né a quelle di tutti gli altri._  
 _Blaise sembrava essere diventato particolarmente_  
 _loquace, non si risparmiava dal lanciarmi frecciatine_  
 _che, dalla mattina del bacio, per me avevano assunto_  
 _un significato molto diverso da quello che avevano prima._  


Mancavano venti minuti alle cinque, quando uscii dalla Sala Comune per dirigermi alle Serre. Mi sentivo ansioso, forse persino spaventato, ma nel profondo speravo che Theodore prendesse di nuovo l'iniziativa: non avrei trovato il coraggio di parlare, lo sapevo, ed ero troppo terrorizzato all'idea di un suo rifiuto per cercare di ricambiare in qualche modo quel bacio. Sarebbe stato bello sorprenderlo, per una volta, ma non ce l'avrei sicuramente fatta: era strano il legame che avevo con Theodore, strano a tal punto che non sarei riuscito a definirlo neppure io. Eppure, fino a qualche giorno prima, io ero per lui un libro aperto, di semplice lettura, e lui era lo stesso per me; o, almeno, così pensavo.  
Sembrava passato un secolo dalle notti in cui rimanevamo svegli fino all'alba rannicchiati nei nostri letti o seduti sul divano in Sala Comune, con il fuoco verde che scoppiettava davanti a noi, per parlare, scherzare, ridere insieme. In quella manciata di giorni mi ero sentito incredibilmente solo, nella mia confusione, ciò che prima trovavo confortante non riusciva a darmi nessun sollievo.  
Arrivai in anticipo al luogo del nostro appuntamento, ma anche Theodore era già lì.  
Era seduto su uno dei muretti che circondavano le Serre, infagottato nel suo mantello; mi dava le spalle, così lo osservai in silenzio per qualche istante. Aveva la schiena incurvata e la testa bassa, sembrava estremamente stanco; poi mi accorsi del tremore che scuoteva le sue spalle, e trattenni il respiro sentendo una fitta dolorosa al cuore.  
Non sapevo come comportarmi, diviso tra l'impulso di andare da lui e confortarlo e quello di scappare di nuovo verso il castello, lasciandolo lì, solo con le sue lacrime.  
Mi lasciai scappare, senza volerlo, un verso a metà tra un sospiro e un gemito insofferente: bastò quello perché Theodore mi sentisse e si voltasse di colpo verso di me, come se avesse avuto paura di farsi trovare in quelle condizioni.  
“Sei in anticipo,” mormorò con voce rotta, affrettandosi ad asciugare le lacrime che gli bagnavano il volto come se temesse di essere deriso per quella debolezza; annuii, un groppo in gola che mi impediva di parlare, ed avanzai lentamente verso di lui. Avevo più o meno messo a tacere la parte di me che mi esortava a tornare al castello, ma non sapevo comunque come comportarmi.  
Mi lasciai guidare da quell'istinto che credevo di non possedere più, e mi sedetti accanto a lui sul muretto; sentii la sua tensione e mi irrigidii ulteriormente a mia volta, l'empatia che mi legava a lui non era svanita in quei giorni. Mi voltai a guardarlo, accennando un sorriso, e senza rendermene conto appoggiai una mano sulla sua, abbandonata tra i nostri corpi come una labile barriera.  
Rabbrividii e lo vidi fare altrettanto, e l'impulso di spostarla fu fortissimo: mi bastò vedere la scintilla che illuminava l'azzurro dei suoi occhi, però, per convincermi che, se l'avessi fatto, non sarebbe stato un bene per nessuno dei due.


	9. Chapter 9

_Ascoltare di nuovo Theodore parlare fu come_  
 _ricominciare a respirare dopo essere stato in apnea per giorni._  


“Da quanto?”  
La mia voce uscì più flebile di quanto pensassi, ma fu perfettamente udibile nel silenzio che era sceso tra di noi dopo che Theodore aveva finito di parlare; forse era una domanda stupida, la mia, ma sentivo il disperato bisogno di capire quando si era reso conto che il sentimento che lo legava a me non era solo amicizia.  
“Quattro anni,” rispose in un sussurro, mentre scrutava con occhi sfuggenti il cielo sopra di noi; sembrava che quella confessione l'avesse imbarazzato più di tutto il resto. “Anche se all'inizio non riuscivo a capire cosa fosse. Pensavo di essere sbagliato, sai, nessuno mi aveva mai parlato della possibilità che non mi piacessero le ragazze. Non credo che tu possa capirlo, ma questi anni sono stati davvero pieni di confusione: ho provato ad ignorare la cosa, mi sono convinto che doveva essere una fase, ho provato a far finta di nulla mettendomi con Heather... ma non è andata bene. Non mi piaceva baciarla, non mi piaceva il suo odore, non mi piaceva _lei_. Mi sono sentito uno schifo quando l'ho lasciata, l'ho presa in giro per verificare se davvero quella che passavo era una fase o no, ma non potevo continuare. Era come se stessi tradendo me stesso, oltre che la sua fiducia. Non ha reagito come pensavo, però, lo sai? Ha capito, anche se evidentemente non ne era felice, e mi ha persino spinto ad accettare la realtà. È stata la prima persona a cui ho confessato tutto, probabilmente se non fosse stato per lei non avrei mai avuto il coraggio di baciarti, l'altro giorno. Forse è stato un male, Draco, so che quello che ho fatto ha rovinato per sempre la nostra amicizia, ma... è stato bello potersi liberare di quel peso: mi sono innamorato di te, sono riuscito ad accettarlo e non mi pento di averti baciato, qualsiasi cosa deciderai di fare.”  
Ascoltai tutto senza parlare, chiedendomi come avessi fatto a non accorgermi di niente, in tutto quel tempo: quattro anni, per quattro anni non avevo capito nulla.  
Si voltò a guardarmi, finalmente, ed il sorriso triste che piegò le sue labbra mi fece capire che il mio silenzio era stato per lui come una conferma di tutti i suoi timori.  
Forse fu proprio quello, quell'espressione dolente ma comprensiva, che mi spinse ad avvicinarmi al suo volto e baciarlo. Non era pietà, la mia, speravo che se ne rendesse conto senza farmi domande.  
Il profumo della sua pelle era familiare e dolce, le sue labbra sottili e morbide: spinto dalla curiosità e dal desiderio di conoscere il loro sapore dischiusi la bocca e le sfiorai con la punta della lingua. Era strano baciare il mio migliore amico di mia iniziativa, ma sentivo che era giusto così. Non sarei riuscito, in nessun modo, a rinunciare alla sua presenza nella mia vita.


	10. Chapter 10

_Theodore capì senza domandare nulla._  


Agli occhi di tutti, la nostra riappacificazione pareva ovvia, scontata, un litigio tra due fratelli che dopo qualche giorno fanno pace perché l'affetto reciproco è più forte dell'arrabbiatura momentanea; nessuno sospettava ciò che era accaduto tra noi, nascosti vicino alle Serre.  
A noi andava a bene così, ovviamente; se qualcuno l'avesse scoperto non sarebbe stato positivo né per noi né per il nostro rapporto appena rinato, lo sapevamo entrambi.  
A parte, probabilmente, Blaise, nessuno sospettava che, durante i pomeriggi in cui sparivamo per ore, fossimo insieme da qualche parte nel parco del castello, nascosti da occhi indiscreti per poter godere l'uno del sapore dell'altro, l'uno dell'amore dell'altro. Forse era stupido parlare di amore a sedici anni, eppure noi eravamo sicuri che quel sentimento che ci riscaldava dentro fosse proprio quell'amore tanto decantato nei romanzi e nelle chiacchiere di Pansy e delle altre ragazze.  
Alla successiva lezione di Pozioni, il professor Piton ritirò le nostre relazioni e ci mostrò un calderone colmo di Amortentia: come avevamo studiato, il suo colore era rosa, perlato, e il vapore che emanava saliva sulla superficie in volute a forma di spirale. Mi lasciai sfuggire un sorriso piuttosto sciocco, quando la annusai.  
“Che odore hai sentito, Draco?” domandò Pansy, curiosa come al solito degli affari altrui, mentre tornavamo al nostro banco e ci sedevamo l'uno accanto all'altra. Incrociai per un secondo gli occhi di Theodore, seduto qualche tavolo avanti a noi, e chinai all'istante lo sguardo per nascondere il rossore che aveva minacciato di imporporarmi il volto.  
“Ho sentito il profumo della neve, Pansy, e quello dei libri della biblioteca,” cominciai, alzando appena lo sguardo per guardarla. La vidi tamburellare le dita sul legno del banco, in attesa del terzo profumo, e mi lasciai scappare una risata. “Sai, credo proprio che avessi ragione.”  
“E la cosa ti stupisce?” ribatté, con scherzosa arroganza; l'occhiata che mi regalò mi fece capire che il suo interesse, nonostante il cambio di argomento, non era stato completamente saziato. “In che frangente, questa volta?”  
“Credo di essermi davvero innamorato,” dissi, sorridendo davanti alla sincerità di quella manciata di parole. E, quella volta, non mi meravigliai quando il viso di Theodore irruppe nei miei pensieri, impossessandosene completamente, e mi riscaldò il cuore.


End file.
